


Homo Sapiens Interruptus

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU_gust_2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, August Writing Challenge, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and their only archaeology reference is Indiana Jones, the author has no idea how college works in the US
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: College AU where Buck is a young teacher in the archaeology department of a college in LA and Eddie’s the professor coming back after a gap year.They do not start off on the right foot.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Homo Sapiens Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AUgust writing Challenge](https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/621653119656493056/the-list-of-prompts-was-completed-one-prompt-per)  
> Day 2 is: college AU
> 
> Huge thank you to [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

Buck walks into his office that Tuesday morning with a good feeling and a coffee in his hand, only to find a man leaning on his desk and half the faculty gathered around him.

He hates him instantly.

First, no one is allowed to hijack people’s desks like it’s no big deal. So what if Buck is “just” an assistant teacher and his name is not on the door (yet), that doesn’t give anyone the right to invade his space.

Secondly, no one is allowed to look that cool when doing so. The guy has dark hair and a gorgeous smile, if Buck’s being fair, and he seems like the kind of person that could get away with murder by dint of that smile alone. 

Thirdly, why is everyone from the department circled around him, giggling and flirting? They should be working. Preparing classes. Grading papers. Doing whatever accountants and assistants do, not waste Buck’s time and theirs over an admittedly very attractive stranger.

“Who the hell is that?” Buck mumbles to himself.

“Professor Diaz, Head of Archaeology,” a voice says beside him. 

The voice belongs to Annie, one of Buck’s favourite colleagues. She has this charisma that makes a lasting impression on everyone she meets, and she’s one of the kindest people Buck’s ever met.

“Oh, I forgot that you never met him,” she says. “He just got back from three years in Egypt, searching for the lost tomb of Cleopatra,” she adds before joining the small crowd.

Professor Diaz. _The_ Professor Diaz. Whose name is on the door. This door, that Buck called his for the past year.

How could Buck not recognize the head of the department he’s working in? Sure, he never met him, as he was already gone when Buck started teaching there, but still. His photograph is on the wall of the Dean’s office and on the back of a few books he wrote, books that Buck devoured while preparing his thesis.

Now Professor Edmundo Diaz is back from a dream job in Africa and casually sitting on Buck’s desk like he owns the place.

Which he kinda does in a way, though Buck still hates him for marching into his life without a warning. A life he finally had in order after years of chaos and uncertainty, of late nights preparing academic papers and struggling from one job to another to make ends meet. What if he doesn’t want Buck as his assistant? Now that he’s back, what if Buck has to go?

The man turns around and meets Buck’s eyes, pulling him out of his spiraling worst case scenario. He smiles widely and for a second Buck forgets his resentment. With those eyes and the light stubble dusting his jaw, Buck would let him sit on him if he wanted to. But he’d still love to get his desk back, and maybe do some work while he still has a job.

Buck averts his gaze and finally moves towards his desk, putting his bag down beside the chair and ignoring the lingering crowd. Trying to, at least. He should introduce himself at some point. That’d be polite. And mature. And probably smart too, to make a good first impression on the man who is not just a legend in his field but probably the key to Buck keeping his job.

But as far as he knows this is still his desk so he’s holding on to his grudge and sitting down without saying a word. He opens his bag to take out some files, eyes focused in front of him.

“We haven’t been introduced properly,” a voice says beside him and Buck looks up to see the professor standing up from the edge of the desk, holding out his hand for Buck to shake. “Professor Diaz.”

“Yeah, your name is on the door,” Buck snorts, too quickly to stop him from being the opposite of polite and mature. It’s always been his problem when someone invades his territory, but now is probably the worst timing ever.

Professor Diaz lets his hand fall back against his side, head tilted, squinting. Buck isn’t sure if he’s trying to decipher him or already listing reasons to fire him.

Someone clears their throat beside them, making them both look in the same direction, tension put aside for a second.

“We’re going to give you boys space so you can get to know each other,” Mandy from Student Affairs says, leaning in, her hand lingering on the professor’s shoulder. “We’ll see you at lunch, Professor.” 

“With pleasure,” Professor Diaz answers, watching her lead the rest of their colleagues out of the office. As soon as the last one is gone, he walks to the door and closes it.

He stays quiet for a moment, standing by the door before walking towards the desk. “What's your problem, man?”

Buck might be a lot of things, reckless, quick to judge and scared of what the future holds, but one thing he’s proud of is being honest, always.

“Okay. You. You're my problem. Your comfort level. I know this is your office and I was just a seat warmer while you were living your best life in Egypt. And I know that you’re probably going to get some amazing book deal to tell that story, maybe go on a few morning shows while I’m stuck here grading papers and watching the department bat their lashes at you like _you_ are the lost tomb of Cleopatra.”

Professor Diaz snorts, but Buck goes on. “But I’ve worked hard to be here, and to stay here, okay?”

“Look, man,” the professor moves and leans, once again, on the edge of the desk. “You don't need to be jealous or threatened by me. We're on the same team.”

“Why would I be threatened by you?” Buck says, standing up, their bodies now way too close to each other. He’d love to say he’s not enjoying it, but that’s a lie and one that even Buck would not believe.

“Exactly. So why don’t we start over and make it work, you and me?” he says, holding out his hand, once again. “Hi, Professor Diaz, but you can call me Eddie.”

Buck looks at the hand with slight hesitation. This sounds like a trap, a gesture intended to make him lower his guard and trick him into making a fireable mistake; but then again, it might be the second chance he needs. He takes the offered hand, warm skin and calloused fingers wrapping around his own.

“Evan Buckley. Everyone calls me Buck.”

Professor Diaz, _Eddie_ , stands up in turn. “I think we’re going to do great things together, Buck.”

“Let’s start with you moving away from my desk so I can finally start to work,” Buck says with a grin before waving at the empty space away from the desk.

Judging by the expression on Eddie’s face, this game of cat and mouse between them is just starting, and Buck thinks that maybe this year isn’t going to be that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/625465643106500608/homo-sapiens-interruptus).  
> Like always, kudos, emojis and comments help me go on writing ♥


End file.
